


Taking Care

by AlexisOfTea



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 16:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexisOfTea/pseuds/AlexisOfTea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yosuke doesn’t show up in school on a rainy day. Souji is worried and gives his friend a call, but someone else picks up the phone… A Persona 4 friendship OneShot!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Care

The seat behind him had been empty the whole day.

It’s not that it was unlike Yosuke to not show up at school at all, be it because of helping out at Junes or simply ditching classes.

But this time the rain restlessly pattering against the classroom windows made Souji feel uneasy. Without really registering it he was glancing over his shoulder throughout the classes and even earned Morooka’s scolding for doing so.

Chie, of course, couldn’t help but notice her neighbor acting strange and when the classes were done, she nudged him with her elbow; Souji was so deep in his thoughts that it surprised him enough to make him jump.

“Wha-huh?” he replied eloquently, blinking a few times as if he just woke up.

“Hey, you okay?” Chie asked, and, noticing by the way he’d been sitting that he’s been looking back at Yosuke’s desk again, she sighed. “He’s probably helping out in the store again. You know it happens, they’re still understaffed despite Teddie working there.”

Yukiko was listening to them talking, holding her pen up to her lips thoughtfully.

“I know. It’s just…” Souji looked back to the empty seat, and then towards the window.

“If you’re worried, why not just call him?” Yukiko chimed in as she collected her books in the bag.

“Yeah, he’s probably loafing around playing video games or something.” Chie shrugged; it may have looked like she didn’t care much, but Souji knew that if it was evident Yosuke was in trouble, both her and Yukiko would drop everything and run to his help.

Yukiko, for her part, pulled herself up from her seat, bag in her hand.

“I have to go help out in the inn today, are you planning to go inside the TV later?” she asked.

Souji thought for a longer moment and then shook his head.

“Not today. We could all use a day of rest, I guess.”

The girls looked at each other and sighed; Chie stood up and joined Yukiko, after waving goodbye to their friend. Souji took some more time looking over at the rain outside before throwing everything in his bag and leaving school, his transparent umbrella in one hand.

As soon as he walked through the gate, he flipped his phone open and pressed a few buttons; he had all of the Investigation Team’s numbers on speed dial, so   
Yosuke’s was there, as well.

He kept walking along the river as he waited to hear the familiar voice to answer on the other side…

…and so it did, but not quite the voice he was expecting.

“Sensei!!” Teddie’s voice blared in his ear loud enough for him to have to pull the phone away; he could still hear a slight ring in it as he brought it closer again

“Teddie? Does Yosuke know you’re picking up his phone for him?” Souji asked, trying to keep his composure; the situation was not quite normal.

“Sensei, I’m so glad you called! Yosuke’s been all weird today!”

Souji stopped in his tracks, processing what he’s just heard.

“Weird? What do you mean?” his voice sounded tense, more than he wanted to admit it.

“He won’t get up from his bed! He won’t even talk normally, just keeps mumbling weird stuff, and when I tried shaking him or something he felt really hot! His parents are away and I dunno what to do!”

Souji first blinked, remaining silent for a longer moment, before first snickering and then bursting out laughing, not minding people passing him by and giving him weird looks.

“S-sensei?” Teddie asked hesitantly. Did Souji go all weird like Yosuke?

“Don’t worry, Teddie. I’ll be right there to help you out. We’ll get Yosuke patched up.” He laughed again, ending the call and walking forward once more. He stopped by in the drug store and picked up some cold medicine and some groceries.

After a short walk he was at Yosuke’s place, ringing the doorbell, a small smile still on his face. Moments later there were footsteps in the hallway inside and a small, blonde figure slammed the door open.

“You’re here, sensei!! Quick, we have to help Yosuke!!” Teddie grabbed Souji’s sleeve and dragged him inside and upstairs, to Yosuke’s room.

And just like Souji was expecting, his friend was buried under a blanket, his face slightly red; he could hear his harsh breathing and occasional muttering.

He set the grocery bags aside, before kneeling next to Yosuke and brushing his fringe away from his forehead to check his fever. It wasn’t too horrible but it definitely needed treatment.

“Teddie, can you boil some water for me?” he asked the boy as he stood up and walked towards the bathroom. Teddie nodded in answer and dashed to the kitchen.

By the time he was back, Souji was already back with Yosuke, putting a towel soaked in cold water over his forehead and fishing the medicine out of the bags afterwards.

“What’s the water for, sensei? And what exactly is wrong with Yosuke?” Teddie asked, clearly worried and slightly lost.

“Just tea. And this, Teddie, is what we call a ‘cold’. It’s like… your head gets really warm, but you feel cold and weak. But don’t worry, we can fix this.” Souji smiled, pouring some syrup on the spoon and carefully making Yosuke drink it.

For a moment there was no response, but soon the boy coughed harshly and muttered something.

Souji couldn’t quite hear it, so he leaned in closer “Come again?”

“…this medicine is disgusting…” he said, his voice rasped and weak, but that didn’t stop Souji from swatting him gently across the head.

“Dork. How the heck did you catch something like that?” Souji asked quietly, before standing up again and picking up the grocery bag.

“Forgot my umbrella…” was the breathy answer he got, but when he looked back at his friend, he was already asleep again. Souji smiled to himself and after asking 

Teddie to fix some tea up for Yosuke and watching over him a bit, he headed to the kitchen with the groceries.

After a while he was back upstairs, a bowl of hot soup on a tray as he walked inside Yosuke’s room. Teddie was playing a game, looking back at the one he was looking over every now and then, and as Souji entered, he waved to him, his eyes shining bright at the sight of food.

“Oooh, sensei, you made soup?! C-can I have some too?” he asked, his voice nearly begging, to which Souji responded with a laugh, gesturing towards the door.

“Sure, there’s still a lot on the stove. Help yourself.”

Teddie didn’t need to be told twice; he ran downstairs, singing to himself about delicious sensei food.

Souji, for his part sat down next to Yosuke, putting the tray aside and putting the towel on his friend’s forehead on the other side.

“Eugh, that’s cold, stoo-oop…” Yosuke tried pushing Souji’s hand away but he was weak enough to not be able to even lift his own hand up. Souji just smiled and tapped his head gently.

“Yeah, yeah. I made you soup. I bet you didn’t eat anything today, huh.” He reached for the tray and got a spoonful of soup, blowing on it lightly to cool it down. 

“Airplane incoming. Open the hangars, captain Hanamura” he said, with a perfectly straight face.

Yosuke just looked at him weirdly, but complied and let his friend feed him until the bowl was empty. Not long after that he’d fallen asleep again, and Souji took the chance to refresh the towel from his forehead. He then walked downstairs to see Teddie sitting in the chair, his arms stretched out on the table.

“Teddie? You okay?” he asked, walking closer to him.

“Uuuh my head is hot but I’m so cold…” he mumbled, before his head shot up as he looked at Souji “S-sensei, it’s spreading!!” he called, but his head fell on the table again.

Souji just sighed and helped his friend up, led him upstairs and tucked him in in his bed, fetching a cold towel for him as well and feeding him the medication.

He stood in the middle of the room, hands propped on his waist as he thought a while and pulled out his phone, dialing the Dojima residence’s number.

“Hey, Nanako? I’m staying over at Yosuke’s place tonight. Yeah, everything’s fine, don’t worry. Don’t stay up too long!” he ended the call and sat on the floor, next to Yosuke’s bed.

Funny how… nice it felt to just take care of somebody like this.

Especially of his friends.


End file.
